naruto the ultimate bloodline the rin'negan
by the six paths of pain
Summary: at the age of 7 naruto killed a chunin and in doing so unlocked the most powerfull dojutsu the rin'negan watch naruto as he becomes a god on earth and in doing so sealing the fate of khonda. a naruto/konan naruto/yukie paring and vote for third NO YAOI
1. the earing of the rinnegan

**AU:hello my people this is my first fic please no flames lets see oh ya naruto is smart in this fic going to be sronger than pein and marada will be dark hell meet yukie way later in story uchia is are not going to be mascerd **

prolouge

_pain_

loneliness

sadness

betrayal

anger

These are the emotion's of one naruto uzumaki age 7 as he ran down the street in to his raddy old aparment he had just killed a chunin rank ninja for protection of his first and only "fake" friend. it turns out it was just a big trap that lasted a mere two days to acomplish.naruto let out a bitter sweet laugh as he recalled the events that happed that midnight.

_flash back no jutsu:_

naruto was walking down the street when he was aproched by his friend Ashi keimei they had met yesterday.

"oi naruto".ashi said as he walked towards the boy. ""ya"?the blond replied. "come on I want you to met somebody" ashi said as he started to drag naruto to a allyway. "hey ashi?why are you leading me down here"?_oh so that was there plan none of the vilagers beat me for a day and were smiling oh well might as well play dumb. _and all of a sudden a hail of shuriken came out of the darkness naruto saw it was heading towards ashi so the blond did what he thought was right he pushed the kid out of the way.as he did that a shuriken nicked his cheek and took a spike of his hair.the next thing the chunin saw was red it was his own blood coming from out of his eyeless eye socket."D damn you fucking basterdized fox"!

"im going to kill you f-" he was cut off when the right arm became a stump he looked back and forth between his arm and the boy until."AAAAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!" the chunin let out a blood curdiling yell. "You talk to much". naruto said. naruto then walked up to him grabed his neck and till a satifiying pop was heard his neck broke.naruto was walking towards ashi till "**KATON:GOUKAKYUU NO JUTSU!" **naruto jumped out of the way just in time but it still singed half his left leg he looked up and saw a jonin a fresh one to just above high chunin _oh shit. _he thought "damn you little demon"oh i'm so hurt"naruto said with mock pain.

"err make fun of me will you demon i'll show you"! **SUITON:SUIRYUUDAN NO JUTSU!" "**fuck"naruto said because now he was totally worn out from the fight with the damn chunin.The dragon shot towards its target.Then all of a sudden naruto felt like he was getting overcharged with unbelivebel power._my eyes feel diffrent to eh ill kill him then go look in the mirror._ next thing naruto knew he was doging the dragon and running sratit towards the jonin he then proceded to steal a kunai out of the guys kunai pouch.the jonin still surprised that the little basterd out ran his dragon was blistfully unaware that he was about to face his death by a mere 7 year old.naruto taking advatage of this twirled the kunai around his finger till he drived it in the spine of the jonin.now the jonin was falling he was already dead but naruto got bored."you even move slow when you fall pathetic"he then proceded to spit on him while jumping on the roof tops of the bulidings.

_flash back no jutsu end._

Now here he is staring it the mirror o his beat up bathroom he was shocked that his eyes where a tottaly diffrent color then usally it was a baby blue color but now he had red eyes and around his ireis where weird black circles"whoa well might as well go to sleep hopefully they wont pice me and the to murders together".later that night he woke up by a loud crash naruto got up and looked out side he consentred to look in the dark and he saw blue stuff in the shape of a human so naruto put on his shinobi sandals put on his mesh shirt black ANBU style pants and his cloak it had a design of red and black flames dancing around trying to overpower eachother. he started to jump out of the window "i got to get out of here most likely the east gate will be less gaurded so to the east"now naruto has been running for about half a hour getting to the west to east side of khonda and could finaly see the gate.

the ANBU jumped in front of him "halt naruto uzumaki you are to be arrested for suspiction of murder of two chunin rank shinobi"the bear masked ANBU said " i didnt kill anybody"the blond started to get angsty there where ten ANBU right in front of him when all of a sudden he was filled with knowlge of a jutsu and all its works._hmm suiton daibakufu no jutsu might as well try it. _naruto stated a chain of hand seals at a speed where they didnt even see**. SUITON DAIBAKUFU NO JUTSU **a vortex of water started to form and soon took out all ten ANBU because they couldint breath so they died."_shit gotta move i just hope noone else is going to get in my way._

Naruto ran through the east gate and now was in the middle of fifty ANBU "this is getting tiresome **SUITON:BAKUFU BAKUHATSUTEKI NO JUTSU! **a giant waterfall came out and crashed down on top of thirty ANBU crushing them under the presure of the water the twenty remanding ANBU was on top of the water when naruto snapped his fingers and the water exploded and killed those twenty poor souls."hnph that was easy".unkown to naruto there was a person looking at him in the bushes he was hiding because he would be charged with murder of itachi uchia and atempted assaination of the uchia clan now he was headed twords ame to try and join a orgonazation called akutski??? ._i might as well kill the kid to. _

**AU:clifhanger i was wondering if i should end it here but i did because im was to lazy. here's the first chapter i revised it and added and changed some stuff this story is going to get longer chapters i guess ill update next week or during this week rember to reivew and thanks to T.E rankin for the pointers and thanks to every one for not flamming me.JA NE **


	2. sorry

**AU sorryi forgot my brithday came up so took some time off the chapter will befin in 2 days**


	3. meeting konan and heading to amegakure

**AU: hello this is second chapter do yah its a little short but hey im lazy ill revise later.translations for last chapter thanks for the review's**

**to callo 15 normally yes but with the rin'negan they have�affinity for all elements **

**translation's:fo last chapter**

**suiton:bakufu bakuhatsuteki no justu...water style water fall explosion I MADE THIS ONE you may borrow if you want**

**suiton:daibakufu no jutsu...water style water vortex jutsu**

**suiton:suiryuudan no jutsu...water style water dragon jutsu**

**katon:goukakyuu no jutsu...fire style great fire ball jutsu**

**ashi keimei the jonin...evil dawn...there's diffrent kanji for his name**

_preview of last chapter._

_naruto ran through the east gate and now was in the middle of fifty ANBU "this is getting tiresome SUITON:BAKUFU BAKUHATSTEKI NO JUTSU! a giant waterfall came out and crashed down on top of thirty ANBU crushing them under the presure of the water th twenty remanding ANBU was on top of the water when naruto snapped his fingers and the water exploded and killed twenty poor souls "hmph that was easy" unkown to naruto there was aperson looking at him in the bushes he was hidding because he would be charged with nurder of uchia itachi and atmpted assaination of the uchia clan now he was headed towards ame to try and join a orgoniaztion called akutski."might as well kill the kid to._

"come out,before i make you wish you were never alive."the man in speaking came out. "so the demon finally come's to play."this of course pissed of naruto so he started the hand sign's for katon:goukakyuu no justu. but the person moved at a speed naruto couldint react to so he was suspened in the air by a hand wrapped around his neck."tsuyomi".

�������������������������������������������������������������������������������������� _WORLD OF TSUYOMI_

the next thing he saw was the world turning black and white and he was tied to a post."this is the world of the tsuyomi i control all, in this world i am "god."for the next seventy-two hours you will be burned with katon: karyuu endan no jutsu". meanwhile copies started to come out and do hand signs **KATON:KARYUU ENDAN NO JUSTU�** large dragon's of flames started to move towards the blond boy at a near impossible speed's but they had a abrumpt stop.all of a sudden then...

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH MY EYES THEY BURN!" "you...you did this to me YOU'RE DEAD". but the world of tsuyomi broke down and now instesd of naruto on the cross the uchia was.the world instead of white and black is now blood red with black "now i contol this world".said the oh so familer blond."now you will be poisond with a chemical that will slowly melt your flesh.DOKU GASU NO JUTSU" naruto begins to breth out a poison fog and gets an imedite action the person starts to scream in agony as the poison melt the flesh thin regenerate it's self.

"�mwahahahahah" "now i hope you know now that _never _try to sneek up on me".now let me look upon your pitifull soul.naruto slowy started to walk towards the restained and mentally broken man then�he touched the forehead of the man.naruto start's getting overwhelmed with memorie's�of the person to killing his best friend itachi to trying to kill the his own clan.

���������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������� _BACK IN REAL WORLD_

_"_so your name was uchiha shushi heh, and killing your own best friend so you get the mangekyou sharingan, and so you can join a orgonization called akatsuki,and your going to amegakure no sato�to meet someone called nagato.seeing shushi nod his head yes he proceded to walk up to him and look trough the scroll's and pouches he had for a presavation jar,finding one he the looked shuchi said."those eyes of your's are your pride and joy so ill just take them from you and leave you be".the uchiha tried to move but was still feeling the effect's of the tsuyomi so he couldent move yet.naruto then plucked out his right eye out of it's socket and put it in the presavation jar he started to move his blooded fingers towards the left�side�of the sreaming shinobi�face toward's his left eye and plucked it out."GAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH" shushi sreamed out�of agony and pain he started to cry out in tears of red hot blood.as naruto put his eye in the jar."well look's like it's to amegakure no sato"said naruto as he started to walk down the path ignoring the sreams of the soon to be deceased due to blood-loss shuchi.

_����������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������� TIMESKIP_

finally after a record breaking 2 and a half days from konohagakure to amegakure and it was raining "i hate the rain it makes me feel sad i wish it would stop".and the skies became clear once more so he�once again started to move towards the city where once�it was war torn to a�now seemingly peacefull tranqulity.

����������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������_IN A DARK ROOM_

"�my rain... is stoped i wonder who else can�bend the earth to it's knees."what was that pein-sama? the newly named pein said"konan i want you to look�outside the village�for someone�thats heading this way and bring them here.of course pein-sama said konan.and with that�her body slowly started to change and fold till it split off into� thousands�of butterfly origami and dispersed to look for the person that cought pein's attention

_������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������� BACK WITH NARUTO_

naruto was just�a few yards away from the village gates when he saw�what he thought was�a white butterfly he held out his index�finger and the butterfly landed on it.it kind of looked like the butterfly was staring at him but he was distracted by the chakra signature it was giving of,it was that of a� humans then he noticed that�the wings where folded like a pice of paper.the butterfly looked at him questingly_.his eyes look like pein-sama's_! the butterfly then proceded to to fly off to in the middle of the air where it looked like thousands of ornigami where coming together in a form�of a woman.

when�the paper finally was put back together it took form of a beautifull blue haired godess she was waring a�coat with red clouds on it�and black�ANBU style pants�with a fishnet shirt under the cloak�you could barley see it but you still could and even under the cloak you could tell that she had the curves in the right places and was fit but not like she had man muscles _shutter's oh come on you all know that woman body bulders are creep with all that muscle� _she walked up to him and said "pein-sama wishis to speek to you".naruto looked shocked for a split seconed before looking indiffrent."and praytell what he would he want with me"?"he just wants to speek"."does he have any ill intent"?"no".naruto looked in her eyes to see any trace of�lies witch he found none he let a�rare�smile go just for her. "take me to him"she noded and they headed towards the�village.��


End file.
